the life after the darkness
by AdventureBound
Summary: au fic about how trunks copes if things had gone diferently in the baby saga GT


Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or evanescence  
  
Trunks sat alone at the top of the hill staring out into the night sky, it was beautiful, the stars were amazing but something was missing... His family.  
  
Trunks family had all been killed in the attack on earth made by the soufals, he had only managed to kill baby because he was half dead, there was no way of wishing them back on the dragonballs they had been scattered in space after baby used them to wish for planet soufal. He missed them; he longed to hear their voices for his mum to tell him it would be ok, for his dad... He longed for his fathers words of wisdom. Even though he hated to admit it he missed fighting with vegeta, talking with him about planet vegeta. He never really got close to vegeta because he kept pushing him away  
  
"Why father? Why have you left me?"  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
Trunks brought his knees up to his chin and stared out onto the lake. Picking up a small stone he skimmed it across the lake and the water rippled creating a hazing glow from the bright moonlit sky.  
  
"What am I gonna do now?" he questioned wrapping his arms tight around his legs "they've all gone, I wish I had died!" he felt the tears swell up in his eyes but pushed them away, again he was brought back to the memory of his father, who would never allow trunks to cry (it was a show of weakness).  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal The pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
Trunks tried so hard to think of something else, like how he was going to get his life back on track, but it didn't work and the tears flowed freely down his face which was now covered in desperate sobs of a hope that would never come. Tomorrow he thought would be a long day! He tried so hard to convince his family he could be independent and wouldn't need them anymore (when they were alive) that he totally forgot that he was only 18 and still needed that attention that only a mother could give. He missed his mom and in a way he wanted her there right now with him, holding him, needing him too but she wasn't and she never would be again, so much time.. wasted.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd scare away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
Trunks stood up and faced the lake, clouds covered the skies and the rain came to wash away the blood of his family from the streets of west city. "The sayjins" he thought "are no more" there wouldn't be anymore to carry on now he was only a demi sayjin when he would marry and bare children with a mate they would only be quarter sayjins and in a matter of years his race, his father's race would be gone left floating on the lake like a leaf...just a distant memory. The wind blew trunks hair around his face and he swipes a strand away, his tear stained faced revealed to the gods like a new born baby, he was alone now..  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating life Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me  
  
Suddenly distant cries can be heard in the distance, carried by the wind of people crawling out from pilled over rubble to find their loved ones dead beside them, he could do nothing trunks felt hopeless. He thought back to the years of earlier days when his sister was born, she died so young so helpless, he could cry for her but he wont, he wont cry any more tears today. Trunks turned and faced the burning city's in the distance, taking to the sky there was only one place he was heading and that was home.for what was left of it were distant memories now. Touching down outside he stepped inside of the broken house, there was nothing left.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd scare away all of your fears I held your hand though all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
Trunks stepped further into the broken home looking for anything he could salvage, he picked up his bag and wiped the glass and bits of rock from off the top of it, opening it he took out a small note his mother had placed inside for some unknown reason, opening it he read the words allowed  
  
"Love you baby" was all it said, the tears came again and trunks felt his knees go weak and he fell to the floor, he couldn't do this he couldn't go on without them, he was scared and confused  
  
"Why" he whispered clutching the note tightly to his chest, his tears staining the ink on the paper as he read the words over and over  
  
"I need you mom" he sobbed closing his eyes tight as the rain splashed down on the ground around him the roof was gone and everything in the once beautiful house was soaking wet. The thunder came and the noise dround out the loud sobs coming from all over the city to leave one voice, one boy crying into the grounds of the capsule corp  
  
"Come back" he whispered clenching his fists tight, but he didn't have the strength anymore, he stood up and looked around wiping the tears and rain off his cheeks, he moved through the lonely grounds all dead.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though your still with me I've been alone all along  
  
Trunks walked through the rubble on the ground, the glass shattering once again beneath his feet, each crunch a memory, a dream breaking his heart over and over. Hearing loud a crack trunks stopped and moved his foot away from the piece beneath his left foot. Picking it up, it was a photo of bura and bulma hugging on the beach and him and his dad staring out into the sea in the background a perfect photo, it was large and each member of his family were clearly visible.  
  
"Why can't we go back to yesterday and stop all of this pain" he thought to him self. He remembered the day the photo was took, it was his birthday and they had gone on holiday for the weekend to the seaside, it was the first time his father had ever said that he loved him and actually really meant it, the first time his father had touched him without hitting him, the first time in trunks life that he felt his father would protect him no matter what, trunks felt pure love from his father that day, god he missed him.  
  
He even remembers his father coming to him late at night once when he was about 13, he had got into some serious trouble at school and vegeta had been given the task of punishing him and he did. Trunks remembers the pain and shudders but then the sweet memory fills his thoughts, vegeta came to him that same night, he must have thought he was sleeping but trunks was too afraid to wake just in case his father got mad again.  
  
Vegeta placed his hand on trunks left shoulder and stroked gently the strands of hair that marked his face with his left hand. He spoke to trunks in sayjin but taking lessons from his father he understood most of it. Vegeta spoke of how proud he was of him and that he wished his father could have shown the same affection but never did. He also spoke of how he was sorry that he had hurt him he told him that he was his little man and that he would always be with him no matter what happened to him, he loved him and always would.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd scare away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
Trunks broke quick out of his daze as looters came into his house and started to steal the valuable things from his house, but he didn't care he had all he wanted right there in his mind. He placed the picture in his backpack and some clothes he could find, picking up the backpack he placed it over his shoulder and walked slowly away from the house turning around he took one last look, smiling a single tear rolled down his face. He took off into the sky he had one more mission before left this country for good.  
  
Trunks landed down at the edge of the country by the sea, at the place they had come for his birthday, he took out a pen from inside his backpack and took the photo from its frame, turning it over he wrote a message on it, turning it back over he placed the photo on the now calm sea  
  
The waves came and the photo was swept away into the sea with the words  
  
"My immortal" written on the back.  
  
The end 


End file.
